dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lightning ( T.V Series)
Black Lightning is an American superhero television series developed by Salim Akil, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Marv Wolfman. It stars Omari Hardwick as the title character alongside Amandla Stenberg, Khary Payton, Jesse Metcalfe, and Thomas Hadden Church. The series sees a 42 year old former athlete billionaire struggling with his new found abilities and protecting his city as well as having a normal life. It is developed by Salim Akil and monitored by Marv Wolfman. 2016 Regular Edit *Omari Hardwick as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning *Amandla Stenberg as Jennifer Pierce *Keke Palmer as Anissa Pierce / Thunder *Tamera Mowry as Lynn Stewart *Khary Payton as Warren White / Great White Shark *J.W Cortes as Seargeant Carlos Alvarez *Thomas Hadden Church as Peter Gambi Recurring *Dabier as Xavior *Skye P. Marshall as Lyla Fowdy *William Catlett as Latavius "Lala" Johnson / Tattoo Man *Charlbi Dean as Syonide *Erik Mendenhall as Joey Lombardi *Unknown as Kaya *Jordan Calloway as Kevin Payne *Annie llonzeh as Kelly White Episodes Edit 1. "The Return"- After his older daughter Anissa is arrested for protesting, high school principal and retired superhero Jefferson Pierce is again pulled over for a crime that he did not commit. The last straw comes when his youngest daughter Jennifer gets in trouble at a club owned by a gang called "The Scorpions" and he is forced to use his powers to rescue her. Peter Gambi, his mentor and friend, urges him to become Black Lightning again, but Jefferson refuses to break the promise he made to his ex-wife, Lynn, to give up heroics in hopes of reconciling with her. A Scorpion gangbanger named Xavior and his friends abduct Jennifer and Anissa despite an agreement between Jefferson and the gang. Lynn temporarily frees him from his promise in order to save their daughters. With Gambi's help, he rescues the girls from the Scorpions at the Seahorse Motel. However, he is unable to find Xavior's boss Lala. After being brought to the head of the Scorpions, Warren White, by his two underlings Syonide and Joey Lombardi, Lala is instructed to kill Black Lightning. Anissa's trauma activates her own powers, causing her to break a sink in half. 2. "Book Of Hope"- Jefferson assures Lynn that he is giving up his Black Lightning identity for good. However, he learns that the Scorpions are still running prostitutes at the Seahorse Motel and that his daughters are being targeted as witnesses. Jefferson asks Gambi to help him find Lala by hacking the police's database. Anissa's girlfriend offers to get her a therapist. Xavior escapes police custody, but is captured and executed by Lala. Lawanda, a former student of Jefferson's, tries to free her daughter from the grip of the Scorpions and he promises to help her. Lawanda is killed when she confronts Lala at the Seahorse Motel. Blaming himself for her death, Jefferson throws aside his concerns and prepares to go after the Scorpions. Lynn visits Gambi and asks him to convince her husband otherwise, but he refuses. Using information from Xavior's recovered phone, Jefferson suits up and storms the hotel where Lala is hiding, beating him severely just before the police arrive to arrest him. While out shopping, Anissa subdues a robber with her powers. Using his connections with Deputy Chief Zeke Cayman after the Seahorse Motel was shut down, Warren gets access to Lala's cell and strangles him with only one hand. 3. Following Lawanda's death, Reverend Holt plans to orchestrate a peace march in light of the Scorpion's crime waves, much to the dismay of Jefferson and Detective Alvarez. Anissa meets Grace Choi and experiments with her new abilities. Warren talks with Lady Eve and instructs his minions to massacre the peace march in exchange for Lala's place in the ranks. Though Black Lightning succeeds in stopping the assailant, Warren is nearby as Syonide shoots Reverend Holt. The bullet goes through Reverend Holt and hits Kevin, Jennifer’s boyfriend. At the hospital, Jefferson sees the mixed news about the opinions of Black Lightning from the peace marchers and Detective Alvarez. At the tailor shop, Gambi deletes evidence that Warren was the one responsible for the reverend and Kevin being shot. Back at the hospital, Lynn assures Anissa that she will be there for her. Jefferson and Jennifer tell them that Reverend Holt is doing well but Kevin won't walk again. As Jefferson embraces his family, he continues to see the news about Black Lightning as other peace marchers praise his heroic actions. 4. "Black Kingsnake"- One of Jefferson's students, Christopher, almost overdoses on a new strength-enhancing street drug, Green Light. Jefferson is forced to use his powers to knock him out. The school board wants Christopher expelled but lets him stay when Jefferson cedes final authority over student matters to the board. Gambi and Jefferson track Green Light to a mid-level dealer named Three Bits, an old friend of Jefferson's. When he dismisses Jefferson, Black Lightning gets him to reveal the location of a warehouse. Anissa and Grace are confronted outside a bar and Anissa uses her strength on the two thugs. Gambi erases the security footage, but keeps a photo of Anissa's footprint. Black Lightning saves Christopher from a drug den and Jefferson puts him in rehab. Jennifer quits track to focus on supporting Kevin. Lady Eve gets impatient with Warren, who entered the criminal world after being forced out of city council for supposedly killing Black Lightning. Warren has Joey Lombardi murder the morgue doctor who told him Black Lighting was dead. Warren's sister Kelly arrives and proposes turning the people against Black Lightning. Warren pays Kevin's medical bills and tells him that it's Black Lightning's fault he'll never walk again. 5. "And Then the Devil Brought the Plague: The Book of Green Light"- Gambi alters Black Lightning's suit for flight as Jefferson experiences severe headaches. Warren visits Gambi, looking for Black Lightning's identity, but Gambi denies knowing and tells Warren that he's breaking their deal by coming to him. Black Lightning tracks Green Light to Joey Lombardi. Jennifer defends herself against two girls at a skating rink. While Jefferson and Lynn take responsibility upon being confronted by one of the girls' parents, they are impressed with Jennifer. Kelly tells Warren he needs to finally deal with their abusive father, Eldridge. Now an old man, Warren breaks his father's back and convinces Kelly to let him die. Anissa discovers that, decades ago, her grandfather, reporter Alvin Pierce, had a story on the disappearance of nine enhanced teenagers. The newspaper wouldn't print the story and Alvin was murdered a week later. Anissa visits the paper's editor who says "they" are still watching. Nevertheless, he gives her some files and Anissa puts together a suit and explores a storage unit. On a tip from Detective Alvarez, Black Lightning confronts Lombardi, but his headaches incapacitate him, allowing Lombardi to escape as he vows to Black Lightning that Warren will kill him. 6. "Thunder"- Joey Lombardi contacts Deputy Chief Cayman and Gambi picks up Black Lightning before the police can find him. The next day, Jefferson deals with Anissa getting in trouble with the police in relation to vandalism of a Confederate general's statue, as well as Vice Principal Lyla Fowdy showing cyber-bullying videos about Jennifer. Meanwhile, Lynn compares the brain scans of those on Green Light and Black Lightning. While Black Lightning prepares for a confrontation with Warren, Anissa uses her powers to destroy the Confederate general's statue after she learns that someone was killed over it. Afterwards, Anissa contacts Lynn to reveal her powers. Due to an attack at the hospital, Black Lightning cancels his planned attack on Tobias. Anissa shows up and fights off the thieves; Black Lightning battles and injures her, thinking that she was attacking Lynn. After realizing who she is, Lynn and Jefferson call Gambi for help. Gambi visits Lady Eve, having trained her, and makes a deal to keep the Pierce family off-limits to the Scorpions, who want to stop Lynn's research. Meanwhile, Kevin takes up Warren's offer to walk again. Anissa awakes and discovers that her father is Black Lightning. 7. "Book Of Knowledge"- Since the discovery of Anissa's metahuman powers, Lynn has been examining her and discovers that Anissa also has accelerated healing powers. Gambi comes clean to Jefferson about not telling him that Warren is back in town. Investigating the break-in at the hospital, Detective Alvarez gets the description of the criminals responsible and believes the Scorpions are responsible. He also grows suspicious that they have targeted Jefferson's daughters and ex-wife. After visiting Lady Eve about Warren, a disguised Gambi enters Warren's club and kills Lombardi to make Warren fall in line. Despite not wanting Anissa to put herself in danger, Lynn asks Gambi to make a suit for Anissa. Black Lightning fights Warren and his henchmen at his club, which results in Warren getting wounded and Kelly accidentally getting killed by a stray bullet. During this time, Warren's henchmen use special electrical guns to kill Lady Eve and her minions. After a talk with Anissa, Black Lightning gets a call from Alvarez believing he killed Lady Eve. In the final scene, Lala is in a hotel room as he is brought back to life with Lawanda's head tattooed on his chest. 8. "Revelation"- Two henchmen are surprised to see Lala back from the dead. Lawanda talks to him, seductively encouraging violence. Gambi meets with A.S.A. member Nash Proctor, who sees Black Lightning as a threat to the Freeland experiment and wants him dead. Examining Lady Eve's body, Jefferson and Anissa trace the weapon's radiation; finding it and the body of Lady Eve's killer. Meanwhile, Jennifer is startled at school, causing her to unlock her own electrical powers. After calling Alvarez, Jefferson and Anissa hide nearby when they see someone coming close. While Jefferson sneaks up on the person, Anissa sees that it is about to explode and activates her powers to shield her father. Jefferson suspects the Scorpions intercepted his call to Alvarez. Lynn finds that Green Light was similar to a vaccine that was found in Alvin Pierce's locker from 30 years ago. Gambi admits that his real name is Peter Esposito and that he withheld information to protect Jefferson and his family from the A.S.A., who made the vaccine and hunt metahumans. Jefferson warns Gambi to stay away from his family. Jennifer confides in Anissa about her electrical powers. 9. "Deception"- Anissa reveals her own powers and the fact that their father is Black Lightning to Jennifer, which leaves Jennifer feeling betrayed. Three separate investigations of Detective Alvarez into the corrupt police officers, Gambi into the electrical weapons, and Jefferson and Anissa into Green Light from Alvin's research all lead to the same lab where the drug is currently being manufactured. Gambi gives Anissa her costume as Thunder and says he made a mistake in keeping secrets, but that he was just trying to protect the ones he loves. With help from her mother, Jennifer is able to see why her parents lied but doesn't want to save the world, mourning her loss of her chance at a normal life. Black Lightning and Thunder attack the Green Light lab together and Detective Alvarez is able to make a few arrests before they blow it up. A.S.A. agents attack with weapons to disable Black Lightning's powers, but Thunder saves him. At home, Jennifer is able to forgive her father who promises to be honest with her from now on as they watch The Princess and the Frog. 10. "Sins Of My Father"- Thunder investigates Gambi's tip and finds that the kids from 30 years ago are still alive. When she brings Black Lightning to the lab, it's empty and they fight off A.S.A. agents again. Three Bits sees one of Jefferson's students display powers and get kidnapped, telling Jefferson. Meanwhile, Lala begins seeing Xavior, now also tattooed on his chest, as a ghost. He also exhibits increased strength, which he uses to take over the Scorpions while planning revenge on Warren. Jennifer flares up with electricity during an argument with Anissa. Lynn discovers that while Jefferson merely manipulates electricity, Jennifer can generate it. Nash Proctor and the A.S.A. kidnap and torture Gambi, demanding Black Lightning's identity, and take Jefferson away while he mentors a child to get Gambi to talk. Jefferson uses his powers, allowing Gambi to escape. Gambi begins healing in his basement base and the Pierce family hides in Alvin's old house. Gambi tells Jefferson to find the new A.S.A. spotter in the community that finds kids with powers. At the new location of the stasis pods holding the kids, Proctor has realized that Jefferson is Black Lightning and informs Vice Principal Fowdy, who is the new spotter. 11. "Ritual Murder"- Black Lightning and Thunder raid another location and find that the bodies have been moved again. Vice Principal Lyla Fowdy tells a scientist to keep an eye on the stasis pods stable, but one teenager from 30 years ago dies. From the shadows, Fowdy instructs Deputy Chief Cayman to have Jefferson framed for possession of Green Light. In an online discussion with her bosses, Fowdy is told that the federal agents will take Jefferson to the black site to determine if he is Black Lightning. While Lynn tries to find a lawyer that can defend Jefferson, Alvarez visits Jefferson's cell, as he acts out an interrogation with Jefferson by talking about why his daughters were kidnapped by Lala. Thanks to Gambi, Thunder runs after his remote-controlled car using a hologram of Black Lightning; to fool everyone into believing Jefferson cannot be Black Lightning. Alvarez is able to catch Detective Glennon and convinces him to snitch on the rest. Alvarez has Jefferson released and Cayman is arrested for his corruption. Jefferson is exonerated and Alvarez is sworn in as the new Deputy Chief of Police. Gambi joins the Pierce family for dinner to celebrate Jefferson's exoneration. 12. "Broken Heart"- After recuperating, Warren is told by Nash Proctor to capture Black Lightning alive. To aid in this mission, Kevin emerges where he was given a spinal implant to help him walk again. Gambi confronts a weapon maker named Ulven Hildago for information about Proctor. While Hildago finds the information, he is confronted by Lala. Meanwhile, Lynn works to help Jennifer with her condition. Under orders of Warren, Kevin as "Painkiller" attacks Jefferson High using paralysis needles based from a toxin his implant now creates; to draw out Black Lightning so that they can find out who he is. When Black Lightning confronts Kevin, Warren joins the fight. As Jennifer works to get control of her abilities, Thunder faces off against Syonide. As Warren restrains Black Lightning, Kevin does a strike that stops Black Lightning's heart, for which Warren reprimands him. Syonide covers their escape as Jennifer resuscitates Black Lightning. The family retreats to a wooded cabin in North Freeland and Gambi cloaks them from tracking. Following the incident at the school, Proctor tells Lyla Fowdry to find Black Lightning. Meanwhile, Lala is brought to Warren by Syonide. Warren places Lala under his control using a mystical phrase and plans on taking out Proctor next. 13. "The Red Rider"- Near death, Jefferson's late father Alvin motivates him to wake up. When he does, his powers are gone. With the metahuman occupants dying, Nash Proctor demands living metahuman DNA from Warren, who sends Lala to him with a bomb. Warren reveals that he revived Lala and that the tattoos and ghosts of his victims are side effects of his revival. As Proctor sends agents to the cabin, Sergeant Alvarez gets word and the police pursue. Jennifer restores her father's powers, increasing their chances of survival against the A.S.A. agents and evasion of the police. Warren's group attacks the A.S.A. headquarters and only Proctor is able to escape. The Pierce family confronts Proctor and Gambi, realizing he is running a rogue operation, kills him. When the scientist states that he needs the briefcase to deal with the pods' inhabitants, Lynn states that she knows someone who can help them. The details of the A.S.A.'s experiments are exposed to the media, causing a government scandal. The public recognizes Black Lightning and Thunder as public heroes for having stopped the rogue government conspiracy. Warren opens Proctor's briefcase using his severed thumbs obtained by his coroner ally and Syonide; this provides Warren the means he needs to eliminate Black Lightning.